I think I'll keep this one for a rainy day
by H.I. Fanfiction
Summary: Friends stick together, even when they are picking out their Valentine's Day's gifts. Morgan/Prentiss friendship. Hints of MoReid, Jotch, Kevin/Garcia and Prentiss/Rossi. Written for the CCOAC Challenge of Challenges Fic Challenge.


"So, what are you getting him?" Emily questioned aloud, seeing a basket on her friend's arm.

"Right now, all I have a giant box of candy hearts… Pretty Boy is easy to please…" Derek replied, ashamed by the fact that he was shopping the day before Valentine's Day for his lover's gifts. "What have you gotten 'Bossy-Rossi' for V-Day?"

"Things wives get for their husbands…"

"Bought him those edible panties again this year for him, eh?"

"No… I actually bought some realistic panties this year… a lipstick red thong, to be more exact…"

"Whoa… things I don't wanna have images of in my brain right now… thanks…"

Emily slugged him in the shoulder playfully, making her muscle friend chuckle deeply, as the two agents continued down the holiday candy aisle.

"So, are you planning anything special for Reid tomorrow?" Prentiss asked softly, as she grabbed a bag of raspberry-filled chocolates for her basket.

Derek said nothing in return… he was too busy checking out the different flavors of chocolate body paints and syrups.

"Morgan…" Emily piped up, causing the man to slowly turn around to see her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Derek replied softly. "Just trying to think of some things to make Reid's Valentine's Day more special…"

"Is edible body chocolate on that list?"

"Oh yeah… it'll make the night more fun…"

"Yeah… for you… Reid isn't that type of guy. Derek Morgan, do you even really know your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I know my boyfriend… why?"

"Because candy hearts and edible body paints aren't 'him' at all… they are 'you'…"

"Like I said, Pretty Boy is easy to please…"

"I don't believe it… you have no idea what he wants for Valentine's Day…"

"Emily, I do know what he wants… I just need to find it…"

"Well, I think you need back-up…"

" 'Back-up'?"

"Yes, back-up…"

With that, Emily pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and quickly pressed a speed-dial number on it. After two rings, she stated 'hello' and explained her friend's predicament, before handing the man her phone.

"Talk to your back-up..." She retorted with a smile. "You'll thank me later…"

Taking the phone, Morgan responded with a deep, soft "Hello…"

"Oh, my Chocolate Cupcake, you know how to make me wet in all of the right places…" the voice on the other end of the call stated lightly. "But, you also know how to make me extremely angry! How-in-the-hell do you 'not' know what my precious Baby Boy wants for Valentine's Day?"

"Baby Girl..."

"Don't you 'Baby Girl' me, Derek Franklin Morgan... you are so deep in a muddy hole, you might need a shovel and a swim..."

"Alright, Penelope… give it to me… what does my Pretty Boy want for Valentine's Day?"

"You…"

"What?"

"Y… O… U… you! All he wants for V-Day is 'you', my Angel Fish… no candy, no flowers, no chocolate, no jazz, no pizzazz… just one & only you… now, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do…"

"Good… you over-think things way too much…"

"Okay, Mama… maybe I do sometimes…"

"More than 'sometimes', my hunka-hunka chocolate love… but, for now, mon amour, I'll have to catch ya on the flipside. Au revoir for now…"

"Roger that…"

Handing the cell back to Emily, Morgan took a deep breath. Prentiss smiled back at him, knowing that Garcia has set him straight.

" 'Back-up' give you the answers you were looking for?" She questioned lightly.

"Oh yeah, she did…" He replied with an honest grin. "And, she gave me an idea of what to do…"

"You gonna tell me about it?"

"Nope… not a word… but, you'll hear about it…"

"From who?"

"Who do you think…"

And, with that, Morgan dropped his basket in the aisle and started to walk out of the store.

"Morgan, where are you going?" Emily inquired loudly.

"Someplace different than this…" Morgan stated back, before turning back to exit the business and walk towards another.  
_**  
**_

* * *

He was on a mission.

He knew exactly what he needed and he was going to get it.

Finding his way into the store, he looked around through the throngs of people for something for the love of his life.

He looked along the sides of the space, seeing all of different kinds of items and not knowing which one was for his Pretty Boy.

Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly texted someone the message: "Where R U right now?"

Within seconds, the answer came: "Still in the mall… where r u?"

"That bath & body place U girls like…" he responded back.

"_Bath & Body Works_®? Need help with that?" was the response he received.

"Yes!"

"On my way…"

As he put his phone away, a young redheaded salesperson approached him with a smile.

"Hello, sir…" the gingery woman piped up. "My name's Kelsey, I'm one of the sales associates here. Are you needing some help finding something special today?"

"Yeah, I might…" He replied. "I'm looking for some things for Valentine's Day…"

"Oh, yes, tomorrow's the holiday of lovers, roses, chocolate, and bathroom goodies! I think most of the men are in here for this very reason. Describe your girlfriend to me, and I can pick out some ideas for you…"

The word 'girlfriend' made him inwardly cringe…

'_I have a boyfriend,_' he thought to himself. '_A boyfriend! Yes, my looks scream 'He's taken', but not by a girl!'_

Just as he was going to correct the young woman, someone grabbed onto his arm. Looking over, he saw a familiar face smiled at him.

"Can't believe this place is still packed…" Emily spoke up. "This crowd is crazy…"

"Yeah, it is…" Morgan responded. "Thanks for getting here quickly…"

"No problem…"

"Hi, ma'am… I'm Kelsey…" The perky salesgirl retorted with a wave. "Are you his girlfriend?"

Prentiss looked at her friend quickly and laughed, "No… I'm surely am not. I'm one of his best friends…"

"Oh… well, good… maybe you could tell me something about his girlfriend that would him pick out a great gift or two…"

"Ummm… Kelsey, can we talk woman-to-woman for a sec over by the bath scrubs?"

"Sure, ma'am…"

Morgan watched as Emily and the redhead moved away to speak privately. He knew what she was going to tell her, and he was happy his friend was there to keep both himself & the sales associate calm.

Moments later, the two women returned, and Kelsey was first to speak up, stating, "Sir, let me first apologize for anything offensive I may have said to you a little bit ago… your friend explained everything to me. I was so ignorant, and it showed. Secondly, she described your partner to me, and I think I have an idea what he might enjoy… and you might as well. Let me go & pick some items, and I will come right back…"

As Kelsey disappeared, pulling items around the store, Emily snuggled up close to her best friend.

"Okay, Kreskin… tell me your secrets…" Morgan retorted, impressed by his friend.

"No secrets to tell…" She answered back with a smile. "I told her that your girlfriend is not a girl, and she told me that her brother has a girlfriend that is not a girl, too. Then, I described Spencer to her, and now, she's running around, finding stuff for you…"

"You're magical, you know that…"

"So I've been told… just don't let Rossi hear you say that…"

"Why?"

"He doesn't know about my powers yet…"

The two friends grinned at one another, just as Kelsey returned with a basket full of bubble baths, scrubs, fragrances, et cetera.

"Sir, I have exactly what you need…" the girl announced with a smile. "First, we have the bubble bath of champions: '_Warm Vanilla Sugar™'_. Next up, we have the body scrub that smells like a margarita: '_Coconut Lime Breeze™_'. After that, you have to break out the body cream that smells fantastic: '_Twilight Woods™_'… and, finally, the smell to spray in the bedroom and on the bed & pillows: a shimmery mist of '_Dark Kiss™'_. What do you think?"

"I think Reid won't know what hit him…" Emily piped up. "What do you think, Morgan?"

"I dunno if this stuff's for Reid though…" The dark-skinned agent responded unsurely.

"We'll take it!"

"Oh, yay!" Kelsey cheered lightly. "I'll meet you two at the register!"

"Emily…" Morgan began to say, a bit upset with her eagerness.

"Derek, trust me on this one…" Prentiss replied. "Spencer will love this stuff. I'll even put something down on it…"

"How much?"

"Not money. Wow, do you think I'm '_that_' petty? I was thinking of something lucid…"

"Okay, Em… what do you want?"

"A week of service…"

"A week of what?"

"Anytime I need coffee, you get it for me… anytime I'm hungry, you get me food… anytime, I don't wanna do my files and paperwork, you'll do them for me… you dig?"

"Oh, I dig, and you are goin' down…"

"Oh, we'll see… we will most definitely see…"

* * *

_**Two days passed…**_

Sitting around in the bullpen, everyone was discussing their Valentine's Day events.

JJ had gotten a locket with rubies and diamonds on it from Hotch, Henry & Jack, as well as a dozen pink and six white carnations (which were her favorites). Garcia got a new outfit and new shoes from Kevin, as well as six white roses and six green spider mums (which were her favorites) in a pretty pink vase. Emily got a set of emerald and diamond earrings, along with a matching bracelet from Dave and a dozen blood red roses (which were her favorites).

The only person who hadn't talked about their night was Reid. He just sat in silence, listening to the girls gush.

"Boy Genius, why so quiet?" Garcia questioned. "How did your V-Day go?"

"Yeah, Reid… how'd your night go?" Emily inquired, wanting to know if she won or not.

"It was… interesting…" the young agent retorted with a smirk.

" 'Interesting' how, Spence?" JJ wondered.

"Well, I came home from my consult to a trail of rose petals from the door to the bathroom. When I got there, I found a naked man in a tub full of bubbles. I thought I was in a dream…"

"Oh my God… what happened next?"

"Well, the naked man and I got clean, and then, he carried me to bed and gave me a message with the most amazing cream ever. I fell asleep to the aroma of a crackling citrus wood fire being rubbed into my back… it was magical, to say the least…"

All three women sat before the young doctor in silenced shock, just as Morgan walked up to them.

"Hey, ladies…" He stated lightly. "You gettin' the scoop of everyone's Valentine's Days?"

"Oh, yeah… we got a scoop alright, Bubble Boy…" " JJ retorted with a grin, as she walked away to her office.

"My Coco-Cutie, you are amazing. Boy Wonder is so lucky to have you, and you had better teach Kevin your secret methods. Sooner rather than later, you got me?" Garcia piped up, before making her way back to her hide-out.

"Pretty Boy, what did you tell them?" Morgan questioned aloud to his lover.

"Oh, nothing much… just the highlights of a dream I had last night. They were thoroughly amused… and, so was I..." Spencer answered, grinning, before walking to get more coffee.

That left Derek alone with Emily, who had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"So, Morgan…" She spoke up. "Heard you had a good night…"

"Alright, Em… you win," He replied, bowing down to her. "When do you want your prize?"

"Oh, I'll let you know… I think I'll keep this one for a rainy day…"

"Not 'too' rainy, I hope…"

All she did was laugh as she walked up to Rossi's office for their lunch date. She had won a bet against him, and it was sweet.

Derek knew he was gonna regret taking Prentiss' bet, but he couldn't thank his best friend more for a night of magical, dreamy bless with his boy-toy and a bathroom full of bath stuff to fulfill that bless every night, until they ran out.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
